earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Haley London
History Cyber_Witch: 1995 - Present Haley London was born under a different name on a different continent from where she was raised. In truth, Haley was the daughter of La Maestra Oscura and the Thaumaturgist, Gerhardt Gestern. The details of why she was given to another family to be raised remain a mystery, but I do know that Gestern objected to this decision and this was done without his knowledge while he was away from home on another matter. Haley was given to the London family of London, England, a pretty typical middle-class family that gave Haley a decent life. When Haley was fifteen, she began to feel strange. She felt like the world was an illusion or dream, one she could alter if only she could peel back the curtains and look at the gears. Haley dove into science in an attempt to make sense of this feeling. After winning an international science fair in Germany, Haley was approached by Gerhardt Gestern, revealing himself to be her father and offered to take her with him. Haley needed time to process this and rejected him. Days later, Gerhardt showed up again in England, on the eve of her departure for university, trying to stop her from entering her home after being out with friends. She screamed for help and ran past him, pushing her way into her home in time to see the Londons dead at the feet of Oscura, who greeted Haley with a "welcome home, darling" before her men abducted Haley. Haley hated her true parents at first, but Gerhardt convinced her to give her mother a chance. Once convinced to do so, Haley began to studying magic under her mother by day. At night, she would have endless discussions with her father about all manner of things. For once, Haley was happy. But little did Haley realize that her mystical study was actually her mother brainwashing her, persuading her to consent to be a sacrifice for a magical ritual for the "greater good". Gerhardt himself was blindsided by this ritual and watched as his wife slit their daughter's throat. Amid all those emotions, Gerhardt interrupted the ritual to claim his daughter's body and rush her to his lab. Haley died, but Cyber_Witch was born.Oracle Files: Cyber_Witch Threat Assessment Resources * Cybernetic Enhancement: Haley possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide enhanced strength, endurance, and durability. Haley can also interface with computers. Built into her body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, Eldritch cannon, and special programming adapters that allow her to interface with other body extensions. ** Energy Resistance: A layer of subdermal armor provides her with resistance against energy attacks. ** Sensory Systems: Haley has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. She also has a homo magi's natural ability to see and sense magic. Also, due cybernetic enhancements, all of Haley's mundane senses were increased to superhuman levels. This includes her sense of balance, temporal and spatial awareness, and equilibrium. ** Durability: Her bones are reinforced with an orichalcum-steel alloy while the cybernetic parts visible on her outer body are coated with a non-ferrous metal of an unknown origin. Possibly from another plane of reality. ** Stamina: Thanks to her cybernetic enhancements, Haley is able to perform at high levels with little need for physical rest. Her cybernetic enhancements also give her considerable resistance to mental fatigue and she can continue functioning for over two days with a little decrease to her performance provided he has ample charge for her components or access to an alternative power source. She can last even longer when in geomantic enriched areas, such as in the proximity of a ley line. ** Speed: With special low-friction servos and an accelerated processor, Haley is able to achieve incredible speeds. Her exact speed capabilities remain unknown but she can keep pace with a vehicle moving at freeway speeds. ** Strength: Haley's cybernetics afford her greater strength than the average human and in some cases metahumans and extraterrestrials. She is known to be able to press at least 3 tons without much effort. ** Flight: Through use of her VTOL Graviton Disruptive Array Flight Module, Haley can fly for a limited amount of time. This effect has no visible component and relies on occult means to achieve it. ** Physiological/Medical Scanners ** Computer Interfacing ** Cyberspace Immersion: Cyber_Witch can download her consciousness into cyberspace. ** Teleportation: Through coupling with the so-called "Anti-Monitor Sphere", Haley has integrated some new systems which allow her to access the Cthonic frequency of the Boom Tube network. Typically, this is a charged ability with its own dedicated power source, giving her access to three to five 'jumps' before she needs to access power management protocols for additional jumps. ** Technomantic Healing: Haley has access to self-regenerative capabilities of only are her technological parts but also her damaged flesh has also been shown regenerating beneath and around her cybernetic systems. This effect requires access to geomantic energy or other sufficient occult power sources to utilize without causing her to have to reroute other vital systems. * Genius Level Intellect: In addition to her mechanical enhancements, Haley possesses an incredible level of intelligence. No doubt, she inherited this trait from her father. Though she little in the way of higher education, Haley should be considered to be a well-educated chemist, physicist, engineer, and biologist. * Sorcery: Though her body does have some difficulty focusing occult energies to manifest spells (she still can, only she requires additional time and effort than she did as a full-human), many of the spells she mastered in life have been incorporated into her cybernetic parts with talismans, runes etched into her components, and a variety of other effects. Haley herself does still seem to be adjusting to these and usually prefers to only stick to a dozen or so rote spells she has mastered or to rely on her technomanticimplants. * Occult Knowledge: Haley remains a skilled student of the occult, despite her personal memories being hampered. Though her spellcraft can be faulty, her knowledge of alchemy, geomancy, and arcane principles remains as sharp as ever (maybe even more precise than before). Weaknesses * Electromagnetic Pulse: Gerhardt Gestern took precautions to shield Haley's components from EMPs but despite his best efforts, Haley still has shown a vulnerability to such attacks. Though unlikely to knock her fully offline, EMPs have the capability of disabling and interfering with some her systems to the point of compromising her tactical ability. * Humanity: Haley is in a constant struggle to retain her humanity as her mechanical components have increasingly threatened to erode what is left of her biology and personality. Usually, Haley's cybernetic programming overrides her anatomical brain's impulses, transforming her into a cold and calculating being. But if something jogs her memory, particularly memories tied to her father, Haley (the old Haley) seems to be able to fight the programming.Deluxe Oracle Files: Haley London Trivia and Notes Trivia * Many people in Argentina seem to believe that Haley London is La Bruja Oscura herself, only updated with cybernetics to reflect an evolution into the information age. Even those who have been confirmed to have encountered both of them (on different occasions) are often convinced that they are one and the same. Mother like daughter, I suppose. * I have recently learned that the Londons, the family that raised Haley, were actually members of the Cadre of Immortal. The couple had been tasked with overseeing some of the Cadre's assets in England and were given Haley to look after, not being informed of her parentage. Apparently when Oscura arrived in England requesting to have Haley returned, the Londons objected to giving up "their" daughter and Oscura ordered Wraith to dispatch them. * It is possible that the ritual which Haley was a part of is tied to how Oscura maintains her youth. When consulting on this theory with John Constantine, he told me he had once come across a dark ritual that could fit this bill. He said he would get back to me when he had more information. Notes * Cyber_Witch is an original character created by BCL298. * Cyber_Witch's real name (Haley London) is a parody of BCL298's sister's first name, Hadleigh, and their last name. * Cyber_Witch was almost called "Red Presento" when she was originally the daughter of T.O.Morrow. Links and References * Appearances of Cyber_Witch * Character Gallery: Cyber Witch Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cadre Members Category:Villains Category:Bcl298/Creator Category:Homo Magi Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:Asexual Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Variable Eyes Category:Cyborgs Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Single Characters Category:Heterochromia Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:One Eye Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Female Characters Category:Frankenstein Family Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality Category:Force Field